Talk:They Have Searched an Age for a Dark Champion...
Tip: Harvesting the trapping nodes in Bonemire was giving me quest dings for the unmarred bones whenever I got a ravasect or aviak meat. While I highly doubt this was intended, it was working for me as of 7/5/08. Suggest confirmation ... Opinions from Article I've moved the opinions from the main article page (where they don't belong) to the Talk page, since they're talk. --Lordebon 19:29, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Step 5: Tier'Dal Warriors in Neriak :Would someone explain what these options are? I have no idea. Thanks. 1/12/2013 *Opinion 1: Hard mob, not soloable (by any SK I have talked with), bring at least a healer with you. *Opinion 2: Hard mob, but definitely soloable in quested and instance gear. *Opinion 3: I agree with Opinion 1, these mobs are serious undercons, and with legendary and some fabled gear and adept III spells, still can not solo these mobs, best thing to do is train them into a roaming Epic Guard, and let them help you kill these. Note: The mobs can't be trained into Guards too far away, and they don't chase you far at all. *Opinion 4: Not an easy mob, can duo it fairly easily even without a healer as long as you bring a DPS class. *Opinion 5: Not easy no, but i managed to solo them with my SK, without use of Death Touch and Deathmarch, so it's very much possible, just make sure that Life Pact is active all the time. *Opinion 6: easy if in full tier 2 shard armour and a good weapon. make sure life pact is on full time and go slow.--Hillbilly19 02:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *Opinion 7: At 83 i was able to solo these guys with not too much problem. definitly had to go into battle with full health. *Opinion 8: At 81 With mostly mastercrafted T8 armor and weapons I was easily able to solo these guys. Most of the time I still had full health in the end w/out harmtouch/deathmarch/any of that *Opinion 9: Sept, 2010 - Soloed these with no difficulty at all. Quick, fast kills - lvl 80 SK, wearing mostly lvl 69-79 gear. Helps that you can pull some of then into guards (you still get credit for them). *Opinion 10: Apr, 2012. the '2-spawn' would only be only one. i gave up after a while and did the rest of the quest. when i came back to neriak i did get the 2nd spawn. Step 5: Fier'Dal Warriors in New Tunaria *Opinion 1: Hard mob, I don't know an SK that has soloed them, again, bring at least a healer.(Edit* I soloed this part by waiting 15 mins for life tap to refresh, and then engaging each mob. It's slow but it works. I am a raiding SK though and have fairly decent gear/spells-Mortisha/Permafrost Server) *Opinion 2: Easier than the Relic Protectors in Neriak, so i would say average difficulty (i was in quested and instance gear). *Opinion 3: This guy who says these are easy solo mobs are full of it, these mobs are hard to even duo kill. Extreme undercon! *Opinion 4: Definitely and undercon and by no means an easy kill, but was able to duo it with an Assassin easily and even soloed a few, though with difficulty. *Opinion 5: A little bit harder than the neriak ones, these seems to be more aggresive, tho still soloable with no use of death Touch and Deathmarch. Should let you know, that im wearing my tanking equipment, and that i only have 1 fabled item, a necklace, and that im not a raider. *Opinion 6 : not much harder still soloable in good gear and if you take it slow. i wear tier 2 shard armour and jewelry so have better than most gear. big thing is to go slow and let power build up and use mana sieve when ever possible and life taps to the max.--Hillbilly19 02:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *Opinion 7: This step can be difficult for a new under geared level 80 shadowknight. Pick Tap Veins II for your level 75 Grandmaster choice. If you didn't pick Taps Veins you can reset your choices by talking with an achievement adviser in the mage guild in North Freeport. Pull several of the trash NPC in the area and have them engaged against you while you look for a Relic Keeper. When one spawns fight and as you're getting low on health use your Grandmaster Tap Veins II. It will heal you to full life and you will be able to kill the Relic Keepers on your own without the aid of anyone else. It is usually best to bring along 3-4 trash NPC as you're looking for the Relic Keepers. Also, make sure that you don't have Trample activated or you may accidentally kill your sacrificial lambs as you're fighting the Relic Keeper. *Opinion 8: As with the Teir'dal-At 81 With mostly mastercrafted T8 armor and weapons I was easily able to solo these guys. Most of the time I still had full health in the end w/out harmtouch/deathmarch/any of that. I'm not really sure what the above guys are doing wrong, maybe it's their choice of AA. I am all set for solo play. NOTES NOTE: Mage's Divining Scroll *At in Neriak, City of Hate and there is a set of 2 NPC Tier'dal taunting a child, they will become agro, 79v, and they count for the bones. Roughly a 3 minute respawn. Also many other random mobs offer this update, it seems anything level 80+ with atleast one ^ that is sentient (and some that are 79 ^) can offer this update. *The Iksar Insurgent in Jarsath Wastes work very well. *The Droags in Jarsath Wastes work well. *The Yha-lei in Chelsith work well. *The Sarnak in Chardok work well. *The Elder Jungle Quatchas in Kunzar Jungle work well. Great spot for them is a cave with fast respawn at *The Scorpion Men in Jarsath Wastes do work, but not as well *Sathirian Milites (lvl 76) in Kunzar Jungle do work *Mobs in Sebilis DO NOT work. *Minotaurs in Steamfont Mountain work as well (about 1 pling per 10 kills, and they're 45th lvl only) *The Scorpion Men in Jarsath work at any level. They update slowly, but quite easy to solo, and abundant quantities of them. *The gnolls of Blackburrow will occasionally update you. Plenty of them, and very low level. *The Brokenskull Pirates in Moors of Ykesha work very good (i got an update 3 out of 5 kills average)note: seems only the brokenskull trolls are giving the update. not the ogres. * I stood at the wall of Ganak in Jarsath Wastes and killed both the defenders and the droags went very quick at 90. NOTE: Lharnc *You may want to pull him out of the room because is has been reported that the chest will drop into the floor. Quest done Mar 2009 in the room and it did not fall into floor. *If you die and get back to him before he despawns you can avoid his control effects. CAUTION!!! *Did this with round robin on (forgot to turn off) it now brings up a Need/Greed/Decline window. * Approximately six minute respawn... clear the trash that spawns first. NOTE: The Archpriest's Emblem *I was stuck on this part until a GM responded to my petition a few minutes ago. The problem was that my inventory was full and when I clicked on the skull an item which would normally go in my inventory never got there. The result was that the NPC would not agro. The GM who responded to my petition put the item on my character and then I was able to proceed. Naturally, the GMs intervention would not have been necessary had I known that I my inventory being full was causing the problem. * This mob seems bugged at the present moment (unconfirmed though). He seems to have a fix despawn-timer which will make him disappear whether you fight him or not. Get your whole group to him and engage as soon as he spawns to save time. Groups consisting of members who are absent seems to cause him to despawn more often, so highly recommend a full group with heavy DPS. Tovin D'Rin The two drolvag in the room with Tovin are not linked to him. They can be carefully body-pulled. Mydraa K'syk Mydra has a very nasty root/stun/mez effect. If you're tanking make sure that you pull while Death March is up. The group should focus on killing Mydra first if there is no mesmerize capability in the group. If you have a mezzer then you can mez Mydra and kill Talik first since he is unmezzable. The Prophet's Emblem - Shard of Fear All of the armor pieces in the Shard of Fear can be looted from an empty instance if you can find one from a previous group. You can do the same thing with the other 2 items from the Vault of Eternal Sleep and from the Maiden's Chamber. You just need to get to the chests, there's no mobs that need to be killed. Missing that last relic protector in Neriak? I ran around and around the city, finally found him as I opened the door to the opera house. Thought I'd share this here because it was driving me crazy. Hope it helps someone else.